


beauty in all its imperfections

by dreamsqape (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, All sexual abuse is ambiguous, Asano is OOC, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Isogai is really sweet, Kissing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sexual Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding, cute family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamsqape
Summary: Isogai doesn't know what to do when he finds Asano broken and vulnerable.« + »Rewriting this from a version I wrote last year that I have deleted.« + »[ updates every thursday ]





	1. one

« + »

 

Asano could only feel a blunt pain as his fingers dug into the rope that bound his wrists. The usual gentle pale of his skin was branded by the harsh indents of the rope, his fingertips becoming raw and reddened. It had become dull, the dark hickeys that were scattered along his neck and body, the crescent-like indenting his skin, and the bruises left behind from both the Man’s hand and the rope that secured him to the bed, unable to thrash or rebel. Despite the fact that he tried to convince himself of that, he couldn’t deny how renewing the pain was whenever this happened, but to admit it would give that man satisfaction. 

His pleads met deaf ears. He’d learned long ago that despite his words, they never met the Man’s ears. He never got a response, never got any mercy, not a single pinch of sympathy. He could faintly remember the Man finishing and pulling away, his own breaths shallow as he gave all his might to not fall over. His knees and elbows were weak, blossomed a red hue by the friction from the bed sheets. He could feel the dip of the bed decreasing as the Man got up, the sound of clothing being shifted met his ears. 

“Well done,” he stated, words plain, condescending. “I’m glad we had that talk,” he hummed, out the door before Asano could even move a muscle to retort. His heart felt faint as he dropped his head into the bed and tried to hold back a sob that was threatening to erupt from his throat. His hands were barely able to slip from the bondage, both red and numb from the restraint. The rope around his ankle was soon off, and his feet soon touched the ground. His stance was haunched, feet wobbly as he pulled on his clothes. By the time he was dressed, his shirt was buttoned crookedly and his tie was barely presentable. He wasn’t presentable. His body held his stair railing as support as he made his way to the foyer, shoes slipping on moments later. He couldn’t bother with a jacket, too fatigued to ever go and look for one. He stepped outside, instantly embraced by the cold. The snowflakes that fell were like pricks to his skin as he walked. 

No one could tell the hurting teen from others. Laughter and cheer was spread across the expressions of everyone he passed. He was the sore thumb that wasn’t treated. His heart hurt and he longed for someone, anyone. But at the same time, his heart was contained in a box, one that didn’t have a ‘fragile’ stamp on it. It was rounding Christmas and kids were latched to their parent, bundled up in winter coats and scarves. Each one had a shine in their eyes, pointing at different display windows and grinning with joy. 

“Onee-san, please?” 

It was a simple plea. He glanced to the side and stopped, holding his breath. The girl was adorned with a round face. Chocolate messy hair that poked up at the ends with caramel eyes that seemed to be natural. Not from glee, but the type that seemed to shine even if she were to have a bad day. Her eyes shined, intrigued by a doll that was on display in a tiny shop. It seemed luxurious, a store that parents would pull their kids away from at first glance. The girl next to her, seemingly a few years older than the younger seemed tired, her own eyes seemed to be simmered as she crouched down. 

“Mari-chan… someday, alright?” she said, voice not held by reassurance. He didn’t glance at them, legs not under his own influence as he walked into the store. It was only a matter of time before the boxed doll was placed into a bag and was in his hand. His steps were quiet as he approached the two, receiving an awkward look from the two. He settled the bag into the girl’s hand, smiling softly. He wanted to open his mouth, tell her that he wanted her to stay happy and not become someone like him… but at the moment, the words caught in his throat. So he just smiled. He turned quickly, stopping only when a hand was placed gingerly on his shoulder. He turned slowly, seeing the older girl smiling widely as she ushered the girl forward. 

“T-thank you,” she stuttered. 

“You’re welcome,” he murmured, smiling as he slowly lowered himself onto a knee, “Promise me you’ll stay happy?”

“I promise Onii-chan!” she squeaked, flustering up as she held a pinky out. Asano linked pinkies with her, giving her one of his charming smiles, before standing up. “Have a good day, Onii-chan!” she grinned, latching back onto the girl as they walked away, leaving the male in their wake. 

His feet slowly trudged, his mind slowing beginning to block out all the sound that surrounded him, reminding him of how miserable he felt. It wasn’t until he felt warmth wrap around his body that he was pulled back into reality. His eyes met chestnut hued irises as he came to. 

“You’re freezing,” he commented, almost as if making a note to himself than the opposite. 

Asano faintly mouthed words, blankly staring at Isogai. God, the look in his eyes, what was it, sympathy? Pity? He could feel his cheeks flood with a reddening shade as he inhaled slowly. He allowed the brunette to take him in close, practically nestled into Isogai’s side as they walked. Each step felt like electricity shooting from his heel. The other’s warmth was akin to what he supposed home would feel like. He blankly indulged in the feeling, swallowing thickly. 

It only took so long before they were inside a small home, looking along the walls and his gaze lingered on different pictures that were neatly organized on the wall. “Come on,” he ushered, reaching up towards the ceiling and grabbing a string that pulled down a ladder, “Just go up here and I’ll grab our first aid kit,” he said. Asano blanked out as he climbed the ladder, settling on the floor of the attic. He impulsively tucked himself into a ball, arms wrapping around his knees protectively when Isogai’s head popped into view. Isogai settled across from him, placing a white box down beside him. Asano perked when the other finally spoke.

“I won’t ask you what happened, but all I will ask is to see your wrists,” he said, voice calm. His eyes were gentle on Asano’s, hands pressed flat on the floor. Isogai’s gaze was patient, waiting in the vast quiet that filled the room. Asano slowly unraveled, legs relaxing into a criss crossed position. The red rings that closed around Asano’s wrists contrasted with his pale skin. Concern emitted from Isogai as he waited. 

“You can come closer,” Asano coaxed, watching as the other slowly approached, taking Asano’s wrist in his own. He lifted it close, eyes glazing over each mark that marred his skin. The area had grown sensitive, a small burning sensation grasping every area that Isogai touched until it was pleasant, gentle in a way that Asano could never imagine. Isogai’s fingertips ran over the lines, switching to the other wrist when he was seemingly finished inspecting the first. 

“They're recent,” he stated, again, seemingly to himself. 

Asano breathed out, “That evaluation is correct,” he affirmed, voice solemn and apathetic.

Isogai waited. Asano delivered.

“They’re from this afternoon, just an hour before you found me, maybe less. I don’t… time has run slower ever since well… my dad. He uh… he became a shell after my mother left and his student died… it’s been empty. We don’t speak, we just… breathe in this smoke that has built between us. And the nights we once spent as a family turned into…” he trailed, slowly inhaling a breath. 

“Asano…” Isogai pondered, voice strained, “I can’t assure you that it’ll end, not now at least considering our situation… but I can assure you that I will keep you safe,” he finally said, taking both of Asano’s hands in his own. 

Asano smiled, albeit and bit crooked as he felt his walls beginning to crumble, maybe it was the air around Isogai. The calm and safe aura that he emitted. Or it was his voice, full of reassurance and sympathy, eyes filled with the want to help. 

“Thank you,” he finally said, blinking when he heard the sound of the front door opening, slightly shaking the house. Isogai grinned softly as a bubbly voice rang through the thin walls of the house. 

“Nii-chan!” a girl’s voice squealed, the ladder being repetitively tapped on. A soft expression adorned Isogai’s face as he slowly stood up, settling a hand on Asano’s head and petting him gently.

“One moment,” he murmured, approaching the ladder, and slowly lowering himself down to the floor below. Asano peered over the opening in the roof. He could feel his heart warm a little. It was the girl. A smile adorning her face from ear to ear as she presented the doll to Isogai, eyes bright with joy and practically bouncing on her heels. “Oh? Where did you get that?” he questioned, seeming panicked, “You didn’t make Hiro-chan buy that, right?”

“No!” she grinned, “A cute boy bought her for me, and he told me to stay happy!” 

“Is that so? What’d he look like?” Isogai questioned, crouching down beside the girl. “You thanked him, right?”

“He had um… uhhh… strawberry blonde hair! And eyes that looked like grapes. Really pretty grapes!” she described, voice becoming a little shy, “And I did! We pinky promised, too!”

“Well, I’ll have to thank him as well,” he smiled, “Come on, get you ready for bed, alright? You can play with your doll after school tomorrow.”

“Alright, onii-chan!” she chimed.

Asano watched silently as the elder of the two guided the smaller girl deeper into the home. Asano scooted away from the edge, sighing softly as he inspected his wrists. The marks were encrusted with dry blood, along with further inspection to his ankles. 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Isogai questioned upon poking his head into his room.

“Yeah- would that be okay?” he asked, shakily standing. 

“Yeah, just let me grab you some clothes, then I can show you where it is,” he smiled softly, pushing himself up fully. 

“Thank you,” Asano said softly, watching Isogai as he pulled a sweater, boxers, and some shorts from the closet. He slowly stood up, sighing softly as his balance faltered, Isogai catching him quickly and settling him on his bed. A small groan escaped him as he laid back, placing his forearm atop his eyes. 

“Hey, Asano, it’s fine,” Isogai tried to comfort, settling onto the edge of the bed, “Maybe you should just change and eat before heading to bed,” he suggested, setting the pair of clothes onto the bed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, alright?” he questioned, not waiting for a reply, before exiting the room. Asano could hear the light sound of the other teen’s feet as he padded to another area of the home. He slowly stood up, uncomfortably shifting before beginning to change, inhaling softly as he laid back once finished. The clothes were all too comfy, unlike his stiff nightwear that he wore at home. When Isogai came back up, he had a platter in his hands, setting it on the ground next to the door, before pulling himself and the ladder up. “All we had in the kitchen was some leftovers I was able to take home from the cafe, I hope you don’t mind some cake?” he questioned. 

Asano could easily put two and two together and almost instantly shook his head, “No,” he said. Isogai looked taken aback, not being as perceptive and raising an eyebrow in puzzlement, “That’s probably or you or your younger sister, right? It’s not right-” he quickly supplied, shaking his head, “I know you--- of you well enough that you’re only doing this out of sympathy, but I don’t need it. I don’t need something you're probably saving for yourself. Don’t waste such things to other’s expenses,” he said, not meaning for it to sound so aggravated. 

“Asano.”

“Like, I get it- you want to be nice, but I practically threatened to expose you. I don’t deserve it of all things, and I-”

“Asano, calm down,” Isogai replied calmly, tone low, almost demanding. He grasped Asano’s shoulders, as if that alone grounded him and kept him calm. It did. It took a few moments f Isogai counting to him softly, slowing down his pulse and bringing him into a calmer state. “I just want you to eat, alright? I can always ask for another piece tomorrow,” he coaxed. He slowly brought the platter onto his lap, two cups of tea and a plate of what seemed to be a cheesecake sat atop it. He inhaled.

“I’ll only eat it if you have some as well,” he said, wanting level ground with the other. 

“You always have to make things so difficult,” he huffed, smiling softly and settling beside the other boy. “ But I can fulfill that if it’s your only condition.”

“How about I eat some first, and then you finish it?” he questioned once more, “I don’t… have much of an appetite, so it’d be a waste if I tried to eat it all,” he murmured. Isogai nodded in agreement, taking one of the cups from the platter and sipping on it quietly. Asano was only able to get through half of it, taking small drinks from his tea in between. 

“Could you finish it?” he asked, setting his fork down. Isogai nodded, smiling softly as he took the plate and began to eat it with grace. “I should go home tomorrow,” he finally mustered up, setting the platter on the floor and cupping the mug in his hand. 

“No.”

It was a simple response, leaving Asano quiet for a few moments, debating what his answer would be. “Alright,” he agreed, “Then I’ll go to school.”

“No.”

He could feel frustration build up. 

“What do you mean, “No”? You can’t tell me not to go home or not to go to school,” he quickly fired back. “Are you expecting me to stay here just because you brought me somewhere…”

“Safe,” he finished, “I want you to be safe, and you won’t be safe at your home or school. No matter what you say, that’s at least something I can grasp. I’m not doing it out of sympathy or pity, but because I want to. You’re not intruding, and I’ll strike up a deal with Sakakibara-san and get all your notes and homework,” he compromised. 

Asano inhaled softly, thinking it over. If he texted Ren, he’d probably agree. “Fine. I can go along with that, but I will go back once you deem it safe again,” he added, though he couldn’t help but huff out a sigh when Isogai grinned. 

Soon, the plate and cups were settled back onto the platter, long forgotten as Asano pushed himself upwards. “We should head to sleep,” he said, settling onto the floor and stretching out his arms, feeling the soreness down to his shoulder joint. 

“What’re you doing?” Isogai questioned, watching the other make himself comfortable on the floor, a foot or two away from the bed. 

“Going to bed…?” he questioned back, settling on his side so that he could hold eye contact with the brunette. “Why do you ask?” he trailed.

“Get back up here, you idiot,” Isogai sighed, standing up, “You’re already as sore as it is, do you really want to sleep on the floor and make it worse? Come on,” he said, exasperated and almost easily, too easily, lifted the boy up, setting him onto the bed. “You’re so stubborn sometimes. When I wake up, I don’t want to see you out of this bed,” he said, bringing the comforter up to Asano’s neck. He grabbed the platter form off the ground and lowered the door and ladder, switching the light off. “If you need me, just knock on the ground. I’ll be just downstairs,” he said, smiling a little as he exited the room, keeping the ladder down. 

Asano waited for a few moments, hearing the distant sound of a sink turning on, and slowly sank into slumber at the sound of Isogai moving just a floor below. 

 

« + »


	2. two

« + »

 

Asano woke up, feeling his body sink into the mattress and his mind collecting itself as he awoke from his delirious state. He got up quietly, it had to be around 6:00. It was dark out still and his internal alarm clock had decided to wake him up per usual. Once he was on his feet, he slowly went down the pegs of the ladder, hands grasping onto the sides tightly and his feet swaying slightly every time he tried to find each one. Upon the final step, his foot slipped. He held his breath as he sank to the floor, his whole body absorbing the impact. He heard the sound of cloth shifting and then the padding of feet. He could feel his senses heightening as the person came closer, and he curled into himself. Then, the person settled next to him. He waited, waited for them to lay a hand on him, whether it be from ill intent or comfort, but it didn’t come. His heart calmed ever so slowly, minutes passing until he finally unraveled himself. 

“Are you alright?” Isogai asked, voice delicate as he held a hand out to Asano, resting it on the floor next to him. 

“I’m fine…” he sniffled, settling his head into Isogai’s hand like it was a lifeline. He could feel himself become tired again-- perhaps just emotionally drained. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up in fear of his father, but here, it was almost like yesterday he was a child, his mother resting her hand on his face as a coping mechanism for him to calm down. Isogai stayed silent, which he was thankful for. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” he murmured, sighing softly and bringing his other hand up to rest gently on one of Asano’s hand. “You’re fine, Asano,” he mumbled. Rubbing his thumb over the top of the other’s hand. 

“I’m not fine,” he stammered, feeling his breathing begin to catch in his throat. “I’m scared and disgusting, and I’m overwhelmed because suddenly you’re nice, and I hate it,” he stuttered, tumbling over his words. 

Isogai linked his hand with Asano’s, breathing out a small sigh, “Asano?”

“Hmmm.”

“Do you want to come to work with me after school? Staying locked up in here is no better than when you were at your own home,” he said, helping Asano as he slowly made his way into an upright position, leaning against the ladder while his shoulder was pressed against Isogai’s own. 

“I… guess. I should probably sleep while you’re at school,” he said, feeling weird as he would usually be getting ready by now, though was reduced to falling down a ladder that wasn’t even in his own home. 

“Or you could come with me. I just don’t want you going to the main building… though despite that, I’m sure your father would already know you’re there, so we could go a little later than I usually do,” he trailed, glancing at Asano as he stared absently forward. 

“I’m just going to lay low for a little. My father will try to get me back if I attempt to do something,” he said, letting Isogai help him onto his feet with a delicate hold, hand resting firmly on his lower back when he climbed back up into the brunette’s room. 

“Then you can rest. I’m going to close the door. I don’t want you falling again… and that too… I told you not to get up before I did!” he scolded, puffing out his cheeks a little. Asano couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he wondered if that was how Isogai always acted, almost akin to a mother.

“Alright, alright, I promise not to get up until you get home. I’ll stay snug in your bed until you get back,” he prompted, frowning a little, but couldn’t help but pull on a neutral face when he saw how relieved the brunette looked by his declaration. “Now, change and get going, it’s almost time for school to start, anyways,” Asano chided back. Isogai let out a chuckle, watching as Asano settled onto his bed, back facing him. 

Asano could hear the sound of clothes shifting from behind him and wasted a few moments pulling the blanket onto his lap, perking up when he heard the other begin to speak. 

“I don’t have work straight after school today,” Isogai started, “So before we go, if you’re up to it, you can take a shower beforehand. But if you take one before I get home, you’re under house arrest,” he said, suddenly sounding like a legitimate mom. Asano humored him, thinking that the look would be reinforced if Isogai had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “And now you’re laughing at me?” Isogai huffed, though the other could hear the smile in his voice. When prompted, Asano finally turned around, finding Isogai crouched next to the bed. “Now, get some rest. I’m just glad that you’re at least feeling up to at least laugh a little,” he grinned. 

Asano pursed his lips, feeling himself fluster the tiniest bit, “Alright. Good day,” he murmured, pulling the blankets over his head. Isogai bidded him a ‘goodnight’ before leaving. “God, what the hell,” he muttered, hands feeling his warming cheeks. 

 

« + »

 

Asano awoke to the sound of the room door opening. He saw Isogai enter through glassy eyes. “Good afternoon,” he greeted, sitting up and stretching out his arms. 

“Good morning to you, too,” he chimed, pulling his closet door open and settling on the floor, pulling out his uniform as well as a comfy pair of clothing for Asano to wear, “You up for a shower before we get going?” he asked, turning to watch the other slowly stand, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little less sore now,” he admitted, feeling a lot more fresh than he had in a long time. “How was school… and did you speak to Ren?”

“I did, he gave me your work and told me to tell you to call him when you decide to come back to school. Otherwise, everything was uneventful. The principal pad a visit, but I don’t believe he knows exactly where you are,” Isogai said, pushing himself up and off the floor, and grabbing the outfit he’d chosen for Asano, “C’mon, I’ll show you the way.”

Asano followed quietly after the brunette, Isogai opening one of the doors down a hall in the home, which led to a small bathroom. He set the clothes on the counter, before stepping out, “Take your time, I’ll knock on the door if it might actually make us late,” he said, making his way back to his room after confirming how to use the shower. Asano closed the door behind him and glanced into the mirror, the one thing he didn’t want to do. 

He took a quick shower, making sure that the blood on his wrists and ankles were cleaned off, and his skin was scrubbed to a reddened state. 

Once he’d gotten dressed, he starred in the mirror, towel ruffling his wet hair. He was wearing a simple striped tee shirt, a hooded turtleneck jacket, and some loose sweatpants. He exited the bathroom seconds later, not wanting to observe what he’d become. Isogai was settled on a couch in the small living room, sifting through some papers with a concentrated look. 

“You ready to go?” Asano asked, pulling the other back into reality. Isogai settled the papers into a manilla folder, before standing up, stretching a little.

“Yeah, we can grab some lunch once we get there,” he said, grabbing a key from a hook next to the door and opening the door, allowing Asano to pass through it, before shutting the door and locking it. “Did you have a nice rest?” he questioned. 

“Mhmm,” Asano hummed, pulling the hood of the jacket over his head and zipped it up. “I take it that class went well for you?” he asked back, stuffing his hands into the jacket pockets. 

“Yep!” he grinned before beginning to tell a story of what had happened that day, Asano listening intently. It was only a matter of time before they’d made it to the cafe, Asano having a small feeling of envy bubbling in him as he saw how happy Isogai was, almost as if it were an impulse that he couldn’t help but have. 

Once they entered the cafe, Isogai beckoned Asano to an open table that was in a corner a bit deeper into the shop. “I’ll bring you something in a little,” he said, setting a folder in front of the other, “These are the notes and the homework Sakakibara-san gave me,” he informed, handing Asano a pencil. “Go through it while you wait, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” he added, before departing from the table, a small smile adorning his lips as he began to take care of the customers who were waiting patiently. 

Asano couldn’t help but steal occasional glances at Isogai, watching as he interacted with different customers. His warm aura seemed to rub off on others, as everyone, whether they seemed upset or angry, seemed to smile once he made small talk with them. His stomach rumbled a little as he shuffled the very last piece of homework he had to the top of the pile, working his way through all the problems, perking when he heard the sound of glass meeting the table. He looked up, eyes shifting from Isogai to the crepes he’s set in front of him. 

“Did you think I forgot about you?” Isogai asked, almost sounding cheeky, “Why don’t you start eating? I have to get back to work, but…” he trailed, working something out of his pocket, before settling a phone onto the table, “You can use my phone, since you’re probably getting a little bored,” he said, waiting for an affirmed nod, before getting back to writing down orders. 

Asano held the phone in one hand while the other held a fork, humming when he nibbled on one of the strawberries, happily munching away while scrolling through all of Isogai’s apps. It wasn’t anything too eventful. A few games here and there, no interesting browsing history, really nothing eventful. He then went through the brunette’s social media, Instagram uneventful, facebook uneventful, then he paused at snapchat. It was an app he’d seen Ren use, but never found any kind of reason to use it. He opened it and saw that nearly all the chats the other was in had a new message, but decidedly didn’t open it. 

He swiped to the main page again, switching the camera to face away from him. He took a few photos of Isogai at first, posting it to his “story” or whatever that was. He snapped some photos of his food, and then outside the large pane windows at the front of the shop, bored. Then, switching it to the face camera, he tinkered around, confused when he had initiated the filters. 

He took a few selfies, posting them onto Isogai’s “story,” only pausing mid-tap when Isogai peered over his shoulder.

Trying to stifle his chuckles, Isogai spoke, “Asano?” a small nod, “You do realize that you’re uploading those to my story, right?” another nod, “When you upload something to your story, you give everyone I’m friends with the ability to see what you’re uploading,” he informed, watching as Asano pressed the white arrow, successfully uploading another photo to his story. “Right?” he trailed, amused, never seeing the A-class student even slightly distraught over something so trivial. 

“Uh…” Asano murmured, fiddling with the phone, before glancing back up, almost looking embarrassed, “Yes?” 

“You’ve never used Snapchat, have you?” he asked, taking the phone and clicking through a few things. 

“I have no use for something like that… but I know Ren uses it, and we took pictures together sometimes,” he said, causing the other to snort softly. Isogai settled beside Asano, putting a casual arm around him and took a photo, not giving Asano anytime to prepare, and capturing the perfect photo of him, cheeks tinged with red and baffled by the sudden predicament. Isogai didn’t let him see it, fiddling with the screen almost expertly, before showing Asano the uploaded product. 

“Why,” he asked, feeling his face burn more as he saw the scribbled on cat ears and whiskers on the both of them. A dropbox began to flit on the top of the screen, names quickly changing, though the following text was the same. 

Akabane Karma screenshotted your story!  
Maehara Hiroto screenshotted your story!  
Shiota Nagisa screenshotted your story!  
Kayano Kaede screenshotted your story!

And it only went on. 

“Please delete that,” Asano stuttered, placing his hands onto his face as to hide the reddening hues, He seemed thoughtful, face considerate which convinced him that maybe he would delete it. Though, his thoughtfulness turned into a somewhat smug smile.

“Nah,” he replied, the smile staking firm on his face as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, “I have to get back to work, my shift ends in a little,” he smirked, his amusement growing a fraction at how flustered Asano had instantly gotten. 

Asano buried his face into his arms, hearing the sound of Isogai chuckling as he turned his attention back to work. He gathered his work and notes into the folder, before assuming his previous position. He closed his eyes, cheek resting on his forearm, before allowing an impending sleep to overtake him. 

 

« + »

 

Asano could barely grasp his situation as a burning sensation overtook his body, something akin to what he’d felt when- no. No, no, no, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t have been. A hand was threaded through his hair, tugging his hair back, and causing pricks of pain on his scalp. Another hand was grasping his hip, nails sunken into his skin. 

‘You’re with Isogai, you’re okay, you’re okay.’ he thought, but everything felt too real- everythi-

 

« + »

 

Asano almost choked intaking a sharp breath as he awoke, hands grabbing what was in front of him, in this case, shoulders. That’s when he realized. His feet were midair, hands propped under his knees, soothingly delving into his thighs in a comforting manner. “Isogai,” he stammered, pressing flush against Isogai’s back as to absorb his warmth. 

“Yes?” Isogai questioned softly, not shaken by Asano’s abrupt awakening. 

“W-why are you carrying me?” Asano asked, grip on Isogai’s shoulders weakening just a little bit. 

“You were having a nightmare, and you wouldn’t wake up. My manager let me off early, and you at least seemed comfortable… though… your heart rate was concerning and I got a little scared,” he admitted. 

Asano heard his stomach make a small noise, and he could feel Isogai’s laugh reverberate. “Are you hungry?” he asked, not missing a beat or waiting for an answer, “Because I am,” he added, feeling Isogai’s head lightly bop into his own. 

“Yeah, yeah, I can cook something up when we get home,” he said, and he could hear the grin in his voice. Asano stiffened a little, though Isogai just waited for an answer, not pushing him to reply. 

It almost felt upsetting how much the word “home” affected him. It was a word akin to intimacy and affection that had drowned out of his own home the day that his mother had died. His arms found their place around Isogai’s neck, and he hoped that he could convey his appreciation and gratitude to the other. “Home?” he questioned, pressing his face against Isogai’s shoulder blade, resting on it quietly. 

“Home,” Isogai affirmed softly, the rest of the walk remaining in silence, though a warm smile adorned his lips. 

 

« + »


	3. three

« + »

 

Upon getting home, Isogai set Asano onto the couch, draping a blanket on top of him and propping a pillow under his head. He stared for a few moments, glad that Asano felt safe enough to let his guard down. He entered the kitchen, peeking around for something to eat. The end product was three cans of Pillsbury croissant dough, a few slices of cheese, mini hot dogs, and a box of mashed potato mix. He could work with it. 

It took him twenty minutes to finish up rolling up the small cheese croissant hot dogs, deciding to make the mashed potatoes once the pastries were done baking. He settled against the couch, head leaning back to watch Asano as he slept, face calm and relaxed. Then, he turned, resting his arms on the edge of the couch. 

“It’s not polite to stare,” Asano murmured sleepily, pushing himself up into a sitting position, but drew the blanket up with him, “You can come sit up here, too,” he offered, pulling his legs up to his chest and patting the space beside him. Isogai could only crack a smile and placed himself beside the other. He couldn’t help but let it widen when Asano tossed the blanket on top of him as well, leaning a little closer until their shoulders touched, wrapping the excess blanket around him. 

“Isogai?”

“Hm?”

“What do you do all day?” he questioned, taking into account how scarce the home seemed to be of any sort of entertainment, though it wasn’t much different than his own house. 

Isogai let out a puzzled noise, before leaning his head over to rest it against Asano’s, “I suppose all I do is drop my sister at school, come back to sleep for a little longer… go to school, then work, then I cook something up for my siblings, shower, and sleep,” he listed, glancing in the opposite direction, glancing back to be met with a highly flustered Asano. “And you?”

“Well,” Asano almost stammered, glancing up to meet Isogai’s eyes, “I get up, eat breakfast with my father, go home… study… I don’t really do much else unless Ren wants to hang out, then we go to his house or a cafe,” he said, shrugging. “But I suppose you have fun every day?” 

“That’s correct,” Isogai said, not being able to keep the grin from coming onto his face, “The E-class is like a party.”

“Is that so?” Asano asked, smiling a little, “I can’t remember the last time “fun” was apart of the main building agenda. Even events that are supposed to be fun end up simply over competition, though I can’t help but become competitive when said events come ‘round,” he admitted. 

“I can believe that,” Isogai said, laughing softly, “But… that’s kind of sad… being at the top of the food chains sounds stressful, maintaining your position with all the higher-ups egging you to be perfect and strong enough to with hold that spot, with the fear of being dropped….”

“If it weren’t for the fact that our reputations would go down, I bet the majority of the higher classes would gladly drop if it meant having fun while learning,” Asano replied instantly, not being able to hold his tongue. Isogai stared incredulously, but it was to be expected.

“What do you mean,” Isogai asked, seemingly breathless and impatient, almost snappy if perceived by someone passing by. 

Asano swallowed thickly, seeing Isogai’s trained stare on him. He couldn’t help but feel like he should be open- their proximity too intimate to not be able to be open with the other. It wasn’t as much that he wanted to drop… well… it wasn’t for the sake of “fun” for something more, something like… freedom. Something he’d seen emit from the E-class students. 

“It’s like… it’s like being in a cage, like a pet bird. A pet anything,” he breathed out, feeling lightheaded as the natural flow of words left him, “It’s not easy- one moment you can be doing your best, but the moment you mess up or go out of line, you get kicked out into the rain with no such warning. You could be working towards anything. Money, fame, anything, and that could be taken from you in a heartbeat. Yeah, sure, when you’re at the bottom you received heavy backlash, and I won’t justify the mocking and trouble that being in the E-class has brought you,” he allowed himself a breath, “But sometimes… I feel like the stress of our peers, teachers, and parents is just so overwhelming that you just want freedom and you can’t screw anything up because i ends up slapping you in the face in the future,” he finished, feeling his chest begin to ache. He hadn’t noticed, but Isogai’s hand was laced with his, holding it. He gave it a light squeeze and lifted his head from Asano’s, looking him dead in the eye.

“Then tell me,” he said, voice full of seriousness and light remorse, “What do you want?” 

 

« + »

 

The next day had come as a blur. Isogai could only ponder what had happened, but he could feel a part of him shatter when all Asano could do was look away, eyes glassy and his hand, holding his tightly, and unable to say anything. 

He didn’t know how to help the other. He’s slept sitting up, top half settled on his bed, one of his hands laced with the other’s. He’d grown attached by accident. He’d grown smitten with the way Asano acted around him, and we wanted to learn his mannerisms and quirks. Apparently, the head strong A-class student wasn’t exactly what he seemed. He was curious. Wondering if Asano was really easily flustered by small touches of affection, or if he fell asleep midway through studying and snored quietly when his sleep was dreamless. 

His thoughts were consumed with said student as he sat in class, twiddling a pen with his fingers.. He was absently staring forward, only being pulled out of his thoughts when Koro-sensei settled a yellow tendril onto his shoulder, apparently having called his name a few times. 

“Isogai-kun?” the octopus questioned, “Isogai-kuuuuun?” he drawled. Isogai stared at the board blankly, barely able to grasp what the chalk was saying. Asano had taken over his mind and it was difficult to not think about him. Asano had done the unimaginable and opened up to him, allowed himself to become vulnerable and upset in front of him, vented to him. He wasn’t just a confident and ambitious student, he was so much more than Isogai had ever thought. 

The night before had been more intimate than it was supposed to. They’d eaten together, before retiring to Isogai’s room, not exchanging any words. Once in the comfort of the brunette’s room, they’d talked, quietly and about nothing but everything. 

He’d fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, resting his head in one out of his arms and the other managed to find its way to Asano’s. Said teen was curled up on the bed, smiling a little as they spoke. 

He didn’t think he would be able to survive if they continued to have those quiet midnight talks. He could remember Asano curling up around him slightly, keeping their hands against his chest, and he remembered how Asano had calmed down from a growing nightmare just from him squeezing the other’s hand gently. 

It was only then that he let out a slightly exasperated sigh as he realized that once more, Koro-sensei was trying to get his attention. All he could remember was the peaceful look that had overcome Asano’s whole body, shoulders lax, no limb stiff, and expression seemingly rejuvenated. His dark circles were gone, and Isogai had woken up to Asano watching him through slightly lidded and tired eyes, patient, and lighting up when he saw the brunette had woken up. 

The picture of Asano caused a faint blush to creep onto his cheeks. 

Asano could be such a distraction when it came to Isogai. 

 

« + »

 

When he arrived back to his home, he didn’t hear anything. All he saw was the ladder pulled down and another blonde teen, seemingly younger than him, napping on the couch. 

“Hey, Takuya,” he said, setting his bag on the floor and nudging the blonde awake. The said male, Takuya, slowly opened his eyes, squinting up at Isogai with slight confusion. “Is Mari upstairs right now?” he questioned, pulling the blanket down from the top of the couch and draping it over his younger brother. 

“Yeah,” he yawned, pulling the blanket a little closer and turning, “I’m taking the couch tonight, Mari’s doll has officially taken my side of the bed,” he huffed. Isogai smiled a little, leaning down to place a kiss onto Takuya’s cheek, before climbing up the ladder. His heart warmed a little when he saw Asano and Mari curled up together, napping with the blanket pulled tightly around them. He settled on the edge of the bed, setting the folder onto his desk and sitting down, and leaning against the bed. 

“Hey, Isogai?” Asano whispered tiredly. He turned back, seeing the strawberry blonde peeking his eyes open, and smoothing a hand over Mari’s hair. “There’s room on the bed if you want to take a nap,” he said, Mari grumbling as he moved them both closer to the wall. Isogai chuckled, getting into the bed beside the two. Asano accommodated by pulling the blanket from underneath the two and tossing it over to Isogai.

“You do know my bed is too small for this, right?” he asked, tucking himself in against Mari’s backside and putting an arm over the both of them, “And all three of us are going to end up really hot?”

“Completely, but that isn’t going to stop me from preventing potentially one of the best sleeps in my entire life,” he said, words slurring as if drunk off of his own stupor. 

“Alright, alright, should I try and get Takuya up here, too?” he asked.

“Already here,” Takuya said, pulling himself up into the room with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. After a few adjustment, all four of them were crammed onto the bed, two blankets draped onto the them all. In the end,   
Takuya was flush against the wall, Mari curled up into his arms, Asano had his arm over them both, back pressing against Isogai’s chest as he wrapped an arm around them all. 

 

« + »

 

“Oh my god,” Isogai groaned, not even caring as he rolled off the bed, rubbing his warm skin against the cool faux wooden floor. “How did we survive the night without getting heat stroke?” he asked, hearing Asano chuckle as he sat up. Both Mari and Takuya were done, upon looking downstairs, were snuggled up in a thin blanket on the couch. 

“I don’t know, but I feel a lot better,” Asano smiled, stretching his arms over his head and standing up. “Those two got up sometime this morning, I assume to somewhere less hot,” he said, sitting on the floor beside Isogai. 

“Those two are so used to using each other as a body heater that adding an additional two bodies must’ve made them sweat a ton,” Isogai murmured, turning onto his back, “I also have a proposition for you.”

“Is that so?” Asano hummed, standing up and stepping over Isogai’s legs, opening his closet, “And what would that be?”

“Come to the E-class classroom with me,” he said, “Just for today.”

Asano looked down at him thoughtfully, pulling a comfy hoodie, jeans, and a pair of boxers from the closet, “Well, would you look at that?” he questioned, Isogai propping himself up onto his elbows with a confused look, “The perfect clothing for going out,” he said, grabbing a shirt as well. Isogai paused, before breaking out into a grin. “I’m going to go take a shower, so do what you have to do,” Asano said mirthfully, shaking his head with a small smile. 

Isogai dropped back down, staring at the ceiling with a small smile and tinted cheeks. 

“You’ve got it bad,” he heard someone say, not having to lift his head up to know that it was just Takuya. 

“Can’t deny it, I’m warming up.”

 

« + »

 

Asano felt weird. His hood was fully pulled onto his head, and a cute face mask covered the lower half of his face. He was walking beside Isogai who was casually greeting people as they walked. They had to take a quick train ride, before they were in front of the entrance of the junior high. Isogai seemed confident, taking Asano’s hand and leading him carefully down the path to the E-class building. Their pace was slow, relishing in the silent sound of nature around them. 

“I’m glad you came with me,” Isogai said, interrupting the silence and squeezing Asano’s hand, “I know it might be uncomfortable for you, but… I just didn’t want your school experience to be so horrible. Maybe letting go for a day, maybe more, can allow you to have fun,” he said, seemingly optimistic as the building came into view. Asano couldn’t help but return the smile, running his thumb over Isogai’s knuckles. 

“Thank you,” he said, his smile growing wider as they walked into the building, Isogai practically beaming while Asano walked behind him, hands still indefinitely linked together. The moment they entered, everyone’s eyes were on them. Asano couldn’t help the shadow of insecurity that spread through him, swallowing, though the reassuring squeeze of Isogai’s hand helped him calm down. 

“You must be Asano-kun,” he heard from behind him, a whisp of air passing him before a tall yellow octopus was in front of him. He stared blankly, glancing at Isogai for a moment, before shrugging. What was he expecting?

“You must be Koro-sensei,” he said, smiling a little, “I’d offer a handshake, though my hands seem to be preoccupied,” he offered, receiving a humorous “nu ru fu fu fu fu,” from Koro-sensei. 

“You’d be correct! Now, would you like me to set up a desk for you?” he asked, though Isogai waved him off, pulling out a seat to a desk, most likely his own, to Asano. The strawberry blonde smiled, sitting down, about to settle in, before he was scooted a little to the side, only leaving half his body on the chair while half of Isogai took the other. 

“I can’t believe you,” Asano said, almost spitefully, “After last ni-”

“Oh? What happened last night?” Karma inquired, grinning widely as he leaned forward in interest, a few other students doing the same. Asano flustered immediately, not liking the implication that his statement might’ve caused. 

“Leave them alone, Karma,” Nagisa said, sounding slightly distressed himself

“No need to be hasty, all we did was share a bed,” Isogai said, smiling fondly as he set his hand over Asano’s. “Isn’t that right?”

“Isogai, please, you need to realize that your words have consequences that my heart cannot currently handle,” Asano sighed, hiding his face behind his hand, “Please explain to everyone that it was in fact very innocent, your siblings were there for heaven’s sake!” 

“What’re you talking about?” Isogai asked, almost sly, setting an arm over the back of the chair and now smirking, “Get your head out of the gutter, Asano-kun. We shared a bed, that’s all. I never said that we did anything else. Or are you implying that you did something while I was asleep?”

Outsmarted by his own ally. 

 

« + »


End file.
